Worlds Collide
by Bella is a Tardis
Summary: *ORIGINALLY RENESMEE'S STORY* (Includes Harry Potter, Twilight, The Selection, Doctor Who, and The Hunger Games) Bella/Edward - America/Maxon - 10/Rose - Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's Story**

 **A crossover fan fiction**

 **Adaption by: Isabella Chaffee Paris**

 *** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE SELECTION, OR THE HUNGER GAMES! * ENJOYYYYYYY :)**

 **(This is all in Nessie's POV unless I say otherwise)**

I smelled the pack of deer. Jacob was somewhere behind me but I wanted to take on this pack alone. Mom and dad told me to stay with Jacob but I was nearly 12 and was ready to try things on my own. Adrenaline pumped through me as I quietly ran through the trees to my pray. I had gotten at least 5 before Jacob started calling my name.

"I'm here!" I called with a sigh. He had scared away my lunch. He ran into sight. "Jeez! If I had lost you Bella would have killed me... Literally." We ran back to the house in silence. When we got there Jacob pulled me aside. "Hey, let's not tell your mother about this, Ok?"

"Okay," I replied. Mom was very protective of me so it was probably good that we kept my individual hunting trip a secret. When I walked through the door dad was there waiting for us. He already knew our secret so there was no point hiding it from him.

"Hi Nessie, Your hair is all messed up... What have you been doing?!"

"Well, I found some deer and I tried to tackle them on my own but then Jacob came and scared them all away" I said with a grimace in Jakes direction. "Where's mom?" I asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs but maybe you should go back home and change before you see her," he said looking me up and down. At home I changed into a nice purple dress. It was my birthday tomorrow and everyone was going to be there. Alice was going to bake a giant cake with strawberries in it. (For me and the pack) When I got home Grandpa and mom were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Nessie! You grown since the last time I saw you!" He said hugging me.

"It's Renesmee," mom said under her breath. "Anyway," she said louder. "I got you an early present!" She smiled and handed me a thin envelope. Inside were 5 first class tickets to the Amazon. I hugged her and used my talent to tell her how happy I was. It was easier to tell my emotions this way.

"Who are they for?" I asked.

"Well there is one for me, Alice, Edward, you, and Jacob." She answered.

"Wait you forgot a ticket!" said dad walking over to us. "This one is for Emmett" a smile on his lips.

"Oh yes remember last time we were planning to go to the Amazon" mom started laughing, "and how much he wanted to wrestle an anaconda!" I remembered that time too. When the Volturi came and threatened to kill me and my family. After that whole fiasco the vampires from the Amazon had told us to visit. It has been a few years but... we were going to go to the Amazon!

The next day was very busy. In the morning I had a little cake and then went and hunted with mom and dad. Today we were leaving on a plane FULL of humans.

When we got to the airport I saw mom shudder. The smell was overpowering. Dad took her hand and they walked inside with Alice, Emmett, me, and Jacob right behind them.

* * *

The plane ride was agony. Mom spent most of the trip with her eyes closed both of her hands on dads and her head on his shoulder trying hard to not smell the humans. (But smelling him instead) She also wasn't breathing which got lots of curious glances from the passengers. I was squished between Alice (who was looking at a fashion magazine) and Jacob who was staring out the window. I held Alice's hand and told her without words how uncomfortable I was.

"It's ok," she whispered. "It will get easier... Bite Jacob it might help," Jacob heard but it was too late.

"Hey!" he whispered annoyed. I giggled.

"Thanks Alice!"

"Any time." she answered.

When we finally landed and got to the forest Emmett had already found an anaconda and was drinking it's blood, mom was giggling, and I was riding Jacob.

"Oh look! There they are!" Alice said excitedly. Out from behind the jungle trees came three tall vampires.

"Hello Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri." Said dad pleasantly.

"Hello Edward," replied Zafrina.

The Amazon was amazing! We went swimming, climbed trees, and just ran around. there were no humans so we did not have to keep up the charade like we usually do. Jacob spent most of his time in wolf form and gave me lots of rides through the jungle. Emmett has found a good amount of animals to wrestle, and Alice was on her phone a lot which was strange.

* * *

The plane ride back was a lot more bearable this time since I sat between mom and dad and smelled the humans a lot less.

When we got home there was a surprise waiting for us, "SURPRISE!" the rest of my family jumped out from behind the couch. Alice started giggling, (now I know why she was on her phone so much) Jacob had gone home for the night, and mom and dad were already inside celebrating with them…this was my birthday party! We partied until dad said it was time to go to bed. Mom and dad tucked me in and I was out instantly. I had a long week...

 _A/N well? Did you enjoy?! Sorry it was kind of short... the next one will hopefully be longer! :) BYEEEEEEEEEEE_


	2. Chapter 2

**WORLDS COLLIDE IS THE NEW NAME :)**

 *** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE SELECTION, DOCTOR WHO, OR THE HUNGER GAMES! ***

 **(This is all in Nessie's POV)**

"Nessie?!" Called mom. "Where did you go?!" I giggled. Even a year later I still needed someone to accompany me on my hunting trips. I wasn't quite 13 yet but I will be next week. So today I ran away and I am now hiding in a tree. "Ok I am going to give you to the count of five! One, two, three, MIKE?!" Ummmmm... I thought

Four came after three...

"Bella is that you?" Mike asked. My throat started burning, Ugh. human.

"Yes it is... You look uhhhh great." She replied.

"Whom were you calling for?" He said.

"Oh my... Daughter... Renesmee can you come down here please?"

"Yes" I called down from my perch. I climbed down the tree careful not to jump since that isn't very human-like. Mike stared at me like I was a whole other creature. (Well, i guess I am)

"Hello I am Renesmee," I said smiling at him. The poor man was so baffled as he looked between my mom and me.

"Let's go home Nessie. Mike, come with us!" Mom offered kindly.

"Ok..." He said. Walking home took way longer then it should with the human tagging along. When we finally got home it was REALLY awkward. I know that dad could hear what Mike was thinking and clearly it wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. I heard him growl."Do you have a dog?" Mike asked hearing the growl.

"No," mom said smiling. I started cracking up. "Are you ok Renesmee?" Mom asked.

"Yes I'm fine I said between giggles. "I think I'll just go ahead." I walked inside and went strait to dad. "Mike is coming over... Who ever that is..."

"Mike." Dad said bitterly. He looked pretty annoyed.

"Who **is** Mike!" I asked.

"Mike was... Really into your mother in high school." He still looked pretty grim so I just walked away.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett" I called down my family and had them all sit on the couch where dad was still sitting looking really annoyed. I walked outside. "Mom you can come in now." I said smiling at Mike.

When we were all sitting down Mike looked between mom, dad, and me. "Renesmee how old are?" Mike asked his blue eyes wide. "

I'm almost 13" I replied.

 **MIKE POV**

Almost 13?! The Cullen's watched me as I looked between Bella and Edward. They looked exactly as they had in high school. Except looking closer I could tell that Bella's eyes were now a deep gold not the warm brown that they used to be. What had Edward done to her? Edward made a rumbling sound in his throat... Almost as if he could hear my thoughts!

"I need to know the truth." I said. This was all to weird everyone has ALWAYS suspected the Cullen's. They never seemed to change. They all exchanged nervous glances. It was Bella who spoke next.

"Look, Mike, I know that we look like we haven't changed... But our age has... Im sorry I can't explain it's really complicated." Right. complicated.

 **RENESMEE POV**

I am curious about mom's explanation we WEREN'T getting older and what was the whole thing with 'it's really complicated' it's really NOT complicated at all. All you have to say is, "Hi! I'm a vampire!" I explain all this to dad who whispers in my ear

"we can't tell him that we are vampires it would be giving away our secret." After about 10 minutes of sitting in an uncomfortable silence Mike eventually said,

"Well, Jessica will be wondering where I am so I better go. Nice meeting you Renesmee."

"You too," I said shaking his hand. He winced at how hard and cold it was. Then he was gone.

* * *

The rest of my week was really boring. At one point I was just sitting and staring out at the clouds. Dad spoke up,

"hey Nessie do you want to go to the dance studio?"

"Yeah!" I loved to dance but- no Nessie! You can't think that! He'll know your plan!

* * *

By the time he dropped me off (and hopefully home) I was already at Angela Weber's door.

"Uhh can I help you?" She asked eyeing me.

"Yes! Hello I'm Renesmee Cullen!"

"Bella's daughter?" She asked probably suspicious on why I was alone.

"The one and only!" I said smiling.

"Well come on in then..." I noticed that Angela was not alone. On the couch were three other humans but I only knew one of them.

"Mike!" I exclaimed.

"Renesmee!" He said shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I need your help..." I said. "I am turning 13 tomorrow and my moms birthday is on Friday which is in three days. I was wondering if you guys would come down for a surprise party I'm throwing her!" I looked around the room.

"Who else will be there?" asked Jessica.

"Well I'm inviting her parents, her friends from high school and her friends from the Quileute tribe." I replied.

"We'll be there... As long as there's cake..." Mike said smiling.

I laughed, "Of course there will be cake!"

Later at the house I asked if my family wanted to go hunting. They all agreed except mom who said that she went yesterday. Perfect. On the trip I explained my idea,

"So we're going to throw Bella a giant party!" Asked Alice excitedly.

"Yes... But we shouldn't get TOO carried away." I said.

"Ok." Alice looked glum.

"Who did you invite?" Asked Esme.

"I invited her parents..." (Honestly I'm not going to repeat it again!)

* * *

"Alice! What are you doing!" I asked as she wrapped every tree in sight with sparkly lights.

"Just reusing decorations!" She chirped. "I think Rosalie is making the cake, You should go check on her."

Rosalie was indeed working on the cake.

"It smells edible." I said walking in.

"Thanks, I'm sure the humans will think it's good." She said. Cake was an exception for me. I could eat cake and it tasted good but not that good. Most foods I couldn't eat at all.

* * *

The next day was my birthday and my parents threw me a big party with cake and presents. After I thanked everybody a million times I went to sleep very exited. I was now 13! And tomorrow I had a lot of party planning to do!

I really hope that dad was keeping mom busy enough in Seattle. They were there for 'vacation' but her birthday was tomorrow and we still had to get her mom and her husband from Florida, (which was where Jasper was right now) and finish the decorating we had to do... No correction, all the things ALICE had to finish decorating. She had barely let us help. After hours of fighting over decorations with Alice we FINALLY finished! All the trees were wrapped in sparkly fairy lights, on the dining room table there was lots of food and a large cake with fondant wolves on it, even our little cottage had some lights.

Jacob and his pack were the first to arrive.

Before I could even open the door Seth jumped in and went to go find the food.

"Seth!" I called. "Don't eat _all_ the food!"

"Fine." He said unhappily flopping down on the couch. The rest of the pack laughed and went to join him. Just then Charlie pulled up in his car, which to my surprise was filled with Bella's friends.

"Our car broke down and Charlie found us on the road." Mike said sheepishly before I could even ask.

"Oh, Well at least you made it!" I said smiling. Just then my phone rang. "I'm going to take this!" I said and ran upstairs to sit on dad's bed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Nessie me and your mother have just entered Forks. Just thought you would like to know." Dad said pleasantly.

"Kay thanks!" I replied and ended the call. I ran downstairs "Ok," I called. "They are in Forks." Then there was utter mayhem.

"SHUT IT" Emmett boomed.

"Uh... Thanks." I replied. "Just all crowd around the door and I'll be right back." I slipped out the door and waited until I could see the car. _Go at a human pace_ I thought.

I knew dad could hear me because he nodded his head slightly. I ran back inside and stood with the others.

"10 seconds." Alice muttered under her breath to low for any human to hear. I rolled my eyes. 10 seconds later the door opened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled. Mom looked confused for half a second then her face split into a huge grin.

"Thanks guys! Who planned this?" She asked.

"I did." I replied stepping forward. She was about to hug me when Jacob interrupted.

"I thought there was cake!" Mom rolled her eyes.

"Jacob." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm hungry!" He replied grinning. Just then Esme came in holding a large three-layer cake with little wolves on it. Only, the wolves were the members of the pack. The reddish-brown one was Jacob and the black one was Sam. (The rest of the pack was there too) Jacob walked over to the cake and pointed at the reddish-brown one. "This one looks nice!" He said.

"Oh shut up mutt." Rosalie muttered.

After this whole exchange the humans of the group were staring at us with confusion.

"Sorry... Weird family..." I said. Alice finally broke the silence.

"Let's eat the cake now!" Mom laughed and walked over to her friends.

"Angela! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You haven't changed much!" She replied. I wasn't thinking when she embraced me and I told her everything on my mind in the embrace. She backed away and gasped.

"What?" I asked but I didn't need to know what. I had been thinking about when Irina had been killed (geez I really need to think happier thoughts…). That was no normal human execution. Dad gasped.

"Nessie!" He said under his breath.

"What happened?" Mom asked. I took her hand and showed her. "Ugh. Nessie!" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" I said defensively.

"W-what was t-that?!" Angela asked.

(A few hours later)

Everyone had left except Angela. She sat opposite us on a love seat.

"So Angela... We are vampires." said mom. Finally! I thought, at least she wasn't lying! It was too much for Angela. She passed out.

 _A/N Was this longer? Oooooo this story is getting better... right? Don't Forget to R &R... BYEEEEEEEE :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Worlds Collide :)**

 **A crossover fan fiction**

 *** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE SELECTION, OR THE HUNGER GAMES! ***

 **ANGELA POV**

"So Angela... We are vampires." Bella said. I stared at her in complete shock. Then the world went black.

(some time later)

"Is she okay?" Said... Bella? "Yes." Said Carlisle. "I shouldn't have said that!" Bella said. "It's okay love," Edward said. I opened my eyes to see the whole Cullen family staring at me. Then Emmett grinned, "Hey! She's alive!" "NOW what are we going to do with you" Rosalie spat at me. "Jeez Rose! Cool it!" Jasper said. She then looked very calm. I saw her glare at Jasper. What is going on?!

 **RENESMEE POV**

We could always turn her into a vampire I thought. Dad growled "NO." He almost yelled. "I'm sorry it was just an random thought!" I said. "Thank you SO much for telling us exactly what's going on!" Emmett said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I was just thinking about turning her into a vampire but clearly that's out of the question." I said glancing between Angela and dad. "Charlie was one thing but Angela is younger so the Volturi may get involved." Mom said shuddering. "What the heck are you talking about?! Who's the V-Volturi?" Angela asked.

(5 hours later)

Angela **finally** believes us it took a lot of convincing though. I was nearly half asleep when she said, "I'm confused." What?! How is she confused? We just spent 5 hours explaining vampires, half vampires, and werewolves to her. Mom sighed. She was curled up with dad on the love seat."Well the Volturi are the vampire rulers so what about the werewolves? Do they have a ruler?"

"No. We are shape-shifters of sorts and I really think you need to go." Jake said pushing her out the door. "Nice to see you! Come back soon!" Jake said as she drove away in her car.

"Thank god she's gone!" Jasper said.

"We need to go." Dad said darkly, "We are moving to England." Alice started jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked eyeing her.

"Ooooo it's a surprise! I hope you like robes!"

"What."

(In England)

"Ok so we need to go find Dumbledore." Alice said looking at a shabby pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Jeez Alice what are you talking about?!" Emmett whined.

"Shut up and listen!" She snapped. "Now follow me!" When we got inside an old barman named Tom showed us to a room

"well here ya go this is Dumbledore's room." With that he walked away. It seemed only dad and Alice knew what was going on.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside. No one stepped forward to open it. _Cowards_! I thought. Dad snorted as I opened the door and walked inside.

(Later a Diagon Alley)

"Alice!" I moaned. "Just take the robes and leave!"

"But they are SO not fashionable! It's killing me!" We were in Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Alice was being very difficult and was trying to get poor Madam Malkin to get more fashionable clothes."Fine! I'll go but I'll be back!" She said with a warning glance at the shop owner. I rolled my eyes as I pulled her out of the shop while Emmett and Jasper followed us snickering quietly. We met the others in a crowded street full of wizards and witches. I knew Carlisle was talking but I wasn't paying attention. We had told Dumbledore that we were vampires and explained the whole situation to him. He had been quite a good listener and told us that if we could disguise ourselves as wizards and witches then we could go to his magic school called Hogwarts and help a boy named Harry Potter.

"Nessie?" Said Carlisle.

"What? Oh yeah sorry…" I muttered blushing.

"It's ok. You and Jacob go get books, here are the lists… everyone has theirs memorized right?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. Jake and me walked towards Flourish and Blotts while Carlisle explained what the others we going to do. When I walked in I was speechless. There were thousands of books with really weird names. (Why would I want to know about 1,000 magical herbs and fungi?)

"Do you need anything?" Asked an irritable shop owner.

"Um… yes we do actually we do here you go." Jacob handed the man all our lists and he gaped at them.

"Well that's going to be really expensive!" He muttered as he searched through the rows of books. "Alright that will be… 70 Galleons!" He said gleefully.

"Galleons?" Whispered Jake in my ear.

"Ummm…here give him 70 dollars." I handed Jake 70 bucks. He handed them over and went to pick up the books but the man wasn't giving them to him.

"WHATS THIS!?" He practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" I said. "Those are dollars… you know American money…"

"Nope haven't got a clue!" He said greedily looking at the money. "I won't give you the books until you give me real money."

As we were walking out I whined to Jacob, "That was real money though!"

"Shhh" he whispered to me, "we'll have to go meet up with your family again..."

"Like they haven't already heard us!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you need help?" I heard a girl say behind me. I turned a little too quickly.

"Yes! Do you know where we can get Galleons?"

"Yes... Oh I'm sorry my name is Hermione."

"Hi Hermione... I'm Nessie and this is Jacob, we need to find our FAMILY." I half yelled. Mom suddenly came running out of the shop next to us with dad close behind her. She was in a half crouch before I said...

"Bella! It's fine! I just wanted to let you know that we can't use American money to buy stuff. We need wizard money." She looked at me only when I said her name and I silently whispered, "remember what Dumbledore said."

"Oh." she said, "Edward, darling can you go fetch your parents and siblings and bring them back here please?"

"Of course love!" He kissed her and walked away. I noticed that a young blond boy stood and watched us. It seemed that he heard our whole conversation...

When dad had come back with his confused family following him, Hermione said, "Ok well if you would just follow me..."

Gringotts was AMAZING. We all played the part of brothers and sisters very well. (I was Edwards's sister along with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme were our parents, and Bella was Edwards's girlfriend.)

Emmett found Bella and Edward kissing in the corner of a vault and said loud enough so we all could her, "Enough with the PDA!" Mom looked at the ground sheepishly while dad glared at Emmett.

(1 day later)

I feel exhausted. All that shopping! I don't even know how Alice does it. (Well I guess I do, she doesn't sleep...) Mom and me are standing in front of the barrier 'pretending' to be lost. The rest of our family is in the train waiting for us.

"Look here he comes!" Dumbledore had told us to pretend we were lost so we could meet Harry.

"I just cannot believe they stranded us all alone. I can't believe I love that man." Said mom, shaking her head.

"Do you need help?" asked a boy around fourteen.

"Yes! And you must be Harry!" I said extending my hand for him to shake.

"All you need to do is walk strait at the wall." He said. I ran at the wall scared that I would knock it down… but wait, I went strait through it! I noticed that mom followed me.

"Now lets go find my wonderful boyfriend." Mom said stressing the word wonderful. We found them talking to Hermione and a ginger.

 **Bella POV**

I walked into the room and saw only my beautiful husband. I wanted to run into his arms and run my hands through his hair and… no Bella! I settled for sitting next to him with my head on his chest. Nessie noticed the way my eyes glazed over when I looked at Edward. Apparently so did the ginger.

"That's Ronald Weasley… I think he likes you." Edward said as he quietly nipped my ear. Emmett coughed and muttered something that sounded a lot like PDA. I quickly sat up and scooted away from my Edward.

"So will all of you be in fourth year?" Asked Ron.

"Yes." I said turning to face him, "We were supposed to be in our sixth year but since we haven't learned all the other material they lowered us a few levels. Of course Edward's sister Renesmee is fourteen anyway so she's staying with us." The lie rolled easily off my tongue and Edward looked at me impressed. Just then a girl with red hair and a boy with sandy blonde hair walked in.

"Hi, im America and this is my boyfriend Maxon. There were no other seats and we were wondering if we could sit with you all. "

"Of course!" I replied. The girl (America) looked about seventeen while Maxon looked around nineteen.

That's when it hit me. We were not the only spies here. "America will you come into the hall with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. Maxon looked almost fearful to let America go and Edward looked thoroughly confused.

Once outside I turned on her."Are you really a wizard?"

"No. Maxon and me were on our honeymoon in London when an old wizard came up to us. He said that he needed as many people as possible to help fight some kind of wizard war. He knew Maxon was a prince and would make a good general seeing as he has done it before. I was in this thing called "The Selection" and Maxon choose me to be his wife. We should be King and Queen in a couple months." America took a long breath of air when she finished. "So do you think its just us?" I asked. " Yes, I don't think he got anyone else but I guess we will just have to see." She said. When we walked back into the compartment I could see Maxon let out a long sigh and Edward's posture relax.

"There you are dear!" said Maxon. America rolled her eyes.

"Really Maxon." The in a whisper, "Your Royal Husbandness." It was too low for any human to hear but I could. I leaned into Edward pretending to sleep. I felt his arm snake around my back as I relaxed into his chest. We sat like that for the rest of the train ride.

(Later at Hogwarts)

"I would like to announce the arrival of some new guests. I would like Renesmee Swan, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Jacob Black, America Singer, and Maxon Screave to please enter the great hall and meet me at the front please." We all walked in following Dumbledore's order. "Finally I would like Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen to please come to the front. Carlisle will be a healer here and Esme will be the new Muggle studies teacher. Now for the sorting." The whole hall burst into applause. I was suddenly nervous, what if I wasn't with Edward?!, What if I was in the 'bad guy' house?! Then I was calm… wait, JASPER. I rolled my eyes at him and he winked back. Just then Professor McGonagall called Nessie's name. The hat considered for a moment before shouting, 'RAVENCLAW' Then it was my turn. _Hmmm let us think… I see that you aren't human. But lots of courage… I can see that you would stand up for your family no matter what… must be a…_ "GRYFFINDOR" I sighed and walked over to the cheering table where I plopped myself down next to Hermione. "GRYFFINDOR" Yelled the hat.

Wait what? Oh Edward! I watched as he sat down next to me quickly kissing my cheek. The rest of the ceremony went a lot like this: Rosalie: Slytherin, Emmett: Gryffindor, Alice: Ravenclaw, Jasper: Ravenclaw, Jacob: Hufflepuff, (Weird…) America and Maxon were both with us in Gryffindor.

* * *

That night I pretended to sleep while my other roommates fell asleep. Once everyone was asleep I snuck out of the girl's dorm and went to snuggle with Edward on one of the comfy chairs down in the common room. We didn't say much but just enjoyed each other's presence. Suddenly a very loud alarm went off. I jumped off Edwards lap and ran to the girl's dormitory for Renesmee. When I got there and couldn't find her I started having a panic attack.

"Bella love, she's a ravenclaw."

I heard Edward whisper behind me. Oh, right… Suddenly America was right in front of me. When did she get there?

"Bella! We need to get Maxon and head to the great hall this is a rebel attack!"

"Whets a-"

"No time for questions!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room with Edward following in hot pursuit. By the time we made it to the great hall everyone was in a panic.

"BE QUIET!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Now that we have everyone here I would like Maxon to please come up here and explain what is going on." It was not Maxon but America who went to the front. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red. "Maxon-" sniffle "is lost…" she then broke down in sobs. I went to help her up when Maxon burst through the door with blood stained robes. When he saw his fiancé he ran and scooped her up.

"It's the south." He said loudly. I heard a gasp from behind my right shoulder. I turned around and saw Hermione with a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come." She pulled me over to a corner, "I read in a book that the southern rebels are very opposed the current king of Illea. They want him dead. So they must have heard that Maxon was going to Hogwarts and decided to go after him." He mouth was in a very thin line, almost thinner then McGonagall. I walked slowly over to my Edward deep in thought.

"Some information huh." He said.

"Yeah"

"Hey, we'll be alright!"

He pulled me into a hug and brought us over to some chairs where he pulled me into his lap. I noticed that Maxons face was drawn with worry while running his fingers through America's hair. I looked around the room and saw the rest of my family talking seriously in a corner. I turned around and started kissing Edward but… suddenly I realized something.

"Renesmee." I gasped. Edward froze from under me and jumped up almost knocking me off his lap. He headed towards the door and I followed him. We ignored the curious glances that the other students shot at us. When we left the Great Hall I gasped. The destruction was awful.

Edward stopped to take my hand and squeeze it.

"Lets go," He whispered in my ear.

"Ok." We walked through the halls for about an hour until I stopped in my tracks.

 _ **A/N is this a better length? i hope so... great cliff hanger right?! What will happen? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA... oh and don't forget about the fluff! lots o' bella and Eddy fluff! Byeeeeeee :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Worlds Collide**

 **A crossover fan fiction**

 *** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE SELECTION, OR THE HUNGER GAMES! ***

* * *

 **Renesmee POV**

Ugh. My arm hurts soooo bad. It feels like it… came off. Oh. I suddenly jumped up and felt a shooting pain up my arm. When my vision stopped swimming I saw a sea of worried faces in front of me. My mother rushed forward.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yes think I am…" I replied flexing my arm, "How long have I been here?" Mom suddenly looked a little apprehensive

"Ummm… 3 days." Three days? "Ness I think you can leave now… Right?" she looked at the school nurse.

"Yes she can leave." The nurse said. The second I walked out the door I was attacked by my family with hugs.

"Im ok!" I said laughing.

"What happened?" asked dad.

"Well I was going to the great hall when I felt something grab me I turned around to fight it but I saw that it was just a little kid… I thought he was a Hogwarts student so I followed him. When I got there he must of done something to my arm because I passed out." I said. I then looked around at my family, they all looked worried but Jacob looked tortured. He suddenly ran forward and hugged me… well more like, squeezed the life out of me… "Have to breath" I said. He let go of me and said stiffly

"Well at least your all right." We all burst out laughing.

"Lets go get dinner." Mom said when we had finally stopped.

 **Bella POV**

At dinner Dumbledore made a very important announcement. "This year our school will be home to two other schools because we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Conversation broke out in the hall. "Be quiet!" Dumbledore yelled. "The Tournament will only be open for those who are 17."

This brought on another conversation but this time it was very angry. I noticed that at the Ravenclaw table Alice's face turned white (Whiter then it already was) and next to me Edward seemed to freeze with a terrified expression on his face. I knew that expression; I had only seen it once… when I found out that I was pregnant.

I had asked Carlisle if vampires could go into shock… it looks like they could. I got up from the table ignoring the confused glances I got from Harry and his friends and walked up to the head table up to Carlisle who was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Carlisle I think that Edward has gone into shock again." I said quietly. His head snapped up and stared at me before saying,

"What happened?"

"Well I noticed that Alice looked paler then she usually is then Edward just froze…" I said. Dumbledore looked at me,

"Please take your Hus- Boyfriend and his sister to my office tonight at midnight."

"Ok" I said before walking down to my table.

"Eddy love, I need you to get up now." I said shaking him gently. He still seemed dazed as he got up and followed me out of the room. "What is it Edward?" I asked sternly when we got to the common room.

"I'm sorry, Alice just saw a disturbing vision." "And are you going to tell me what this 'disturbing vision' is?" I asked.

"Ummm yes… later... dear." He said.

"Oh, don't try and soften me because it isn't going to work." And with that I stomped out of the room.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed with America and Hermione.

"He's way to protective of me! All I wanted to know was what Alice saw!" (Oh I know all of you probably just totally freaked that I said 'Alice saw' but don't worry I already told both of them all about us!)

"Don't worry" America said, "Me and Maxon fight _all_ the time but we always apologize in the end!"

"I know… he will tell me tonight but it is about me! Well, it's almost eleven so I should probably go get Edward and Alice. Bye!"I walked out the door and saw Edward sitting on the couch in front of the fire with his hands in his hair. "Oh darling, im not really mad at you!" I sat down next to him and kissed him passionately before I heard someone clear his or her voice from the doorway.

"We are going to be late if you two keep this up." Alice said with her hands on her hips. I would have blushed if I could.

"Sorry."

"Now lets go!" Alice said.

"Now Miss Cullen please tells us what you saw." Dumbledore said.

"I saw Bella in this tournament… and there was a dragon and Bella got hit... by fire." I froze. Edward gave me a hug and reassured me that I would be ok.

* * *

 _ **A/N ok so this is realllllllly short but that's only because this is all i had left so i need to write more! so i think the next chapter will be out tomorrow! Byeeeeeeee :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worlds Collide**

 **A Crossover FanFiction**

 *** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, TWILIGHT, THE SELECTION, OR THE HUNGER GAMES! ***

 **I'm sorry that i didn't upload -sobs- and i am going on vacation so i won't be able to upload but i will try too anyway... :( I hope you enjoyyyyy**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Now Miss Cullen please tells us what you saw." Dumbledore said. "I saw Bella in this tournament… and there was a dragon and Bella got hit... by fire" I froze. Edward gave me a hug and reassured me that I would be ok_.

 _(End of flashback)_

"No. " I said.

"No?" Edward repeated.

"No, this will NOT be ok!" I jumped off Edwards lap and turned to Dumbledore. "I need to take magic lessons." He looked shocked.

"But we don't even know if you are magical!"

"Well I am a magical being so I should be able to do magic!" I replied. "Otherwise I will die." This seemed to shut him up.

"Fine. Do you have a wand?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket." I pulled out my wand and he said,

"we will start magic lessons tonight and you can invite the rest of your family as well. They will need it."

(1 week of magical lessons later)

"Do you think you got in the Triwizard tournament?"

"Have you seen the Cullen's?! Especially that Rosalie... Mmmm"

"I can't wait to find out the champions!"

"But have you SEEN the Cullen's?!"

"Yes John, yes I have. I really hope I get picked though! Since this is my last year here I would very much like to leave with a bang!"

"Oohhh look! Here comes Rosalie!"

"No. One. Cares."

These were the kinds of conversations I heard while I walked to my doom (also known as the Great Hall) I made it a point to kiss Edward often in the halls so the boys would leave me alone. One time I stumbled out of a broom closet with Edward giggling while everyone went to lunch. I heard Emmett wolf whistle. If looks could kill Emmett would be dead meat.

"Bella?"

"Hmm? What?" I suddenly snapped out of my stupor to see my best friends Hermione, and America looking at me with confusion clearly written across their faces. Harry and Ron also looked very confused.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, yes sorry I just spaced out..." He nodded his head and turned back to his animated conversation about some sport played on brooms with Ron. I turned to Edward and saw that he was really tense and was staring at the goblet that the names would come out of like it was the Volturi. I took his hand and rubbed my finger on it and pecked him on the cheek.

He visibly relaxed and turned to face me. I whispered so low that only he could here me,

"Eddy do you remember what you need to do when Dumbledore calls my name."

"Yes and don't let Emmett ever here you call me that because he will abuse it." He said smirking and kissing me.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?!" I heard a cough and we split apart to see almost the whole hall staring at us in shock. No wonder the hall seemed so quiet when we had been kissing... Luckily Dumbledore who announced that the name drawing was about to begin saved us from too much embarrassment.

Oh no. This is bad. Worse then bad. Awful, terrible, disastrous, just plain awful.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" A large burly seventeen year old walked up to Dumbledore shook his hand and walked into a side room. This happened with Fleur Delacour, and.. HARRY? What?! I looked at Harry to see his reaction.

His face was a mask of complete shock. Ron looked furious, why?

Anyway, I pushed Harry out of his seat and told him to move. He walked up to the head table and shook Dumbledores hand. He then walked into the side room without a backwords glance. When he was gone there was only silence. You could here a pin drop. "well. That conludes our sorting this year. Now lets enj- " he was about to finish his mini speech when the goblet spit out one more name.

 ** _A/N well?! did you enjoy it?! it was sort of short but that's because i needed to post something... I don't have any idea for what how Edward will react when Bella's name comes out of the goblet... so please give me some suggestions! Please Review and follow! :) BYEEEEEEEEEE_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I thought i**_ _ **wouldn't**_ _ **be able to post but... I guess i can!**_ _ **thank you soon much to my 3 reviewers and... Drum roll please... 156 views! it made me sooooooo happy :3 anyway, i have something to tell you...**_ _ **but i think someone is knocking on the door...**_

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

 _ **me: Hello?**_

 _ **disclaimer: you have to say it :)**_

 _ **me: but i was about to anyway!**_

 _ **disclaimer: go ahead...**_

 _ **me: fine... i do not own anything you**_ ** _recognize... see! i own somethings! like the plot! and a little surprise in the next chapter :) well... ENJOY AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZ! (Oh and BTW Bella's name was just called out of the goblet of fire... and this part is SUPER cheesy XD)_**

This was what was supposed to happen…

"Isabella Swan." I stood up as the students started whispering. I felt like a blind man as I walked up to the headmaster and shook his hand.

I was walking toward the side room when I felt a hand on my forearm; I looked back and saw Edward with a tortured look on his face

"I love you." **(A/N** **I warned you :P extreme cheesiness)** He said loud enough so the whole hall could hear. "Please don't leave me."

"I'll be fine." I whispered back. I walked slowly into the room leaving my true love and my family in my wake. (My family should seriously consider going into theater business!) "Bella?"

"Hi Harry..."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well you see... I was chosen to be a champion."

"But that means zat zere is 4 champions!" Said Fleur. "Zat means that zere is more Hogwarts Champions!"

"Yah." Said Viktor.

I was about to make a comeback when Nessie walked in behind me.

"Ness?! Please please pleaseeee tell me that you aren't a champion!"

"I'm not! I'm just here to tell you that dad wants to see you." She replied.

"Dad?" Harry exclaimed.

"Crap! I'm sooooo sorry I just got confused!" She said and ran out. "Well... I'm really sorry about that... She calls Edward dad because he is like a father to her." I assured Harry. "Ok..." But he still looked suspicious.

 ** _A/N I hope you enjoyed :) i did! the next chapter will be up today! but then i have to write more... BYEEEEEEEEEE :) (SORRY IT WAS SHORT)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I hope you enjoy my little surprise :) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... i want to say a few things before we begin but I have to start with my disclaimer... I**_ _ **don't**_ _ **own anything you**_ _ **recognize. (Blah, blah, blah) REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND ALL THAT JAZZ ;) HUNGER GAMES IS IN THIS CHAPTER :)**_

* * *

ON A TRAIN TO THE CAPITAL OF PANEM (OR SO THEY THOUGHT...)

 **KATNISS POV**

"Why is this train ride taking so long! We should be at the Capital by now!" I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I could go ask the driver where we are if you would like." Peeta said.

He was lying next to me holding my hand and staring into my eyes.

"Okay." I muttered. He stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Leaving me trapped with my own thoughts.

We had been married for a year and were currently headed to the capital to tell all of Panem that I was pregnant. I am only a month along but somehow some stupid news reporter found out and told Ceaser Flickermen. He called me and asked if I would come down to the Capital and announce it. I was going to say no but Haymich took the phone right out of my hand and said I'd do it. Thanks Haymitch.

I grimaced at the thought. Peeta came in and saw me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked rushing to my side. I rolled my eyes,

"yes I'm completely fine. What did the driver say?"

"Oh, he said that he took a wrong turn and now we're in Scotland."

I jumped up. "SCOTLAND!"

"Woahhh calm down! I though you didn't want to go to the capital!" He grabbed my arm and sat me on the bed again.

"I don't but I don't really fancy being in Scotland either..." I said rolling over and lying with my head face down on the mattress.

I felt Peeta take this opportunity to give me a back massage. I felt Peeta's hand freeze. I groaned, "why'd you stop?"

"Because there is someone at the door." He whispered in my ear. I rolled back over and sat up.

"Come in!" I called. The driver walked in.

"There is someone outside who would like to see you." We got up, thanked the driver, and walked outside.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" I heard a large (and I mean large!) man call out.

"Hagrid, these are not first years. That was a month ago." A man with a beard said with a chuckle.

"Just tell us what's going on!" I yelled. That got their attention. Peeta reached down and squeezed my hand. "Sorry..." I Muttered.

"That's quite alright dear." Said the man with the beard. "My name is Dumbledore and this" he gestured to the large man. "Is Hagrid."

"Nice to meet ya." Hagrid said. Dumbledore then Launched into a story about a boy named Harry Potter, and evil wizard, Wizards in general, and his magical school Hogwarts, and handed us long sticks he called 'wands', he then gave us a stack of books each, and a pair of robes.

"Now, your cover story is you are exchange students and missed the train."

"Ok... Are we the only 'Exchange students'?" I asked still a little confused about this whole fiasco.

"Ummm... No. You see thee is a large family named 'The Cullen's' and a husband and wife named Maxon and America."

"Great when can we start?!" I heard Peeta ask. I knew he was really excited. But me? I was still a little unsure.

 _ **A/N KATNISS IS PREGNANT?! Yes my dear readers, she is. I**_ ** _love when you guys review and follow! BYEEEEEEEEE :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Quick! before Disclaimer comes! I don't -**_

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

 _ **Me: NOOOOOO**_

 _ **Disclaimer: You were saying...**_

 _ **Me: I WAS SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE INCLUDING THE SONG SHOTGUN RIDER!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: VERY GOOD MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE: I WILL BE GIVING YOU ALL UNTIL JULY 4TH TO PARTICIPATE IN MY POLL!**_

 _ **ENJOYYYYYY**_

As we followed Hagrid and Dumbledore i heard Peeta start humming 'Shotgun Rider' I rolled my eyes. It was just so Peeta.

"We have arrived." Dumbledore announced. I looked up and gasped. Before me was a huge castle. it was bustling with students... a few stuck out though...

A group of 8 teens were sitting on the grass laughing and talking, They looked normal enough but were inhumanly beautiful when you looked closer.

Then there was a couple who seemed to be keeping to themselves and whispering quietly. They then joined hands and walked over to the teens and they all started having a conversation. I pointed this out to Dumbledore who said,

"well you are right! How did you know that?"

"Ummm I don't really know... I guess it's just the way they are acting." I replied shrugging.

"Well why don't you go join them and introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said gesturing to the group. "But class starts in 20 minutes so be quick!" He said as we walked away.

 **BELLA POV**

Who were these people? They looked normal enough in their robes and had a stack of books each. But... They looked nervous! Why would they be nervous?

They slowly approached us and said Hello.

"Hi! My names Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward. This is Edwards family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And these are our friends America, Maxon, and Jacob."

"Hi! My name is Peeta and this is my girlfriend Katniss." We all smiled and they joined us in the circle.

 **EDWARD POV**

I was so caught up in their thoughts that I didn't even notice Bella introducing everyone. So I found out they they came from this place called 'Panem' and they were going to the capital of Panem to tell the country that Katniss is pregnant. Also there were these things called 'The Hunger Games' that they took part in and that's why they are famous.

Hmmm... Maybe they are spies like us but just don't know it... _We need an epic group name!_ I heard Emmett think. Oh no.

"So Katniss and Peeta... You guys do realize that we are the Cullens right? So you can tell us anything."

(10 minutes later... THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE OF GETTING TO CLASS ON TIME. IN BELLAS POV)

"We need a group name!" I heard Emmett announce as we made our way to transfiguration. I groaned. This will not be good.

"How about... -"

"how about we concentrate on getting to class on time!" I said.

"Awww but Belly that's not as fun!" He whined.

"Do not call me Belly." I growled at him.

"He stuck his tongue out at me and walked into the classroom.

 _ **A/N Did you enjoy? I hope you did :) Byeeeeee :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N HEY PEOPLES! I Don't own anything you**_ ** _reconize :) Enjoy ;) (they are in Transfiguration in Bella's POV)_**

"hello dudes! My name is Professor Rainbows and I'm going to be your super epic awesome teacher today!" Said a man with a ponytail in a rainbow colored suit.

"Who died and made you teacher?" Yelled out a boy.

"No one Mr. Finnigan and please sit down." The rainbow colored man turned into Professor McGonagall! I turned around in my seat to see my family and our friends frozen in their seats staring at the teacher.

She ignored the laughs and comments and began class.

"Today we will be learning about human transfiguration. You are obviously too young to preform this spell so today we will just be learning the simpler parts like the incantation and the history." And like that she began her long boring rant. I stopped listening the moment she started and settled for staring into Edwards eyes. They were pitch black and he had dark circles under his eyes.

I knew mine weren't much different. I sighed.

"Are you ok?" He whispered too low for any human to hear us.

"Yes I'm just thirsty." I replied. "Well good thing we're going hunting tonight!" He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"YES!" I said... Too loud...

"Yes what?" Asked McGonnagle staring at me.

"Umm... Yes that I finally understand what your talking about!" I replied smiling at her.

"Sit down! 20 points from Gryfindor." And she went back to her lesson. At the end of the lesson McGonagall called me and up to the front."You do realize that in two day ms the tournament begins right?"

"Yes, and I know that the task is dragons... Can I tell Harry?" I asked.

"No you cannot tell Harry." She said sternly looking at me. "You may go." I left the room deep in thought. Not really noticing Edwards arm snake around my back and pull me close to him.

"LUNCH!" Yelled Emmett.

"But Emmett you can't eat lunch..." I said.

"I know! But it's a good time to come up with a group name!" He said jumping up and down.

"Great!" Muttered a laughing Maxon.

"We should invite Harry, Ron, and Hermione to our group!" Said America. Alice went into Vision mode,

"that will work! They will be happy to join us and accept us!"

* * *

 ** _A/N BYEEEE :) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK Sorry it was short :(_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N OMG I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE FOREVER! AND THIS IS SUPER SHORT! AHHHHHHHHHH buttttttt The Tardis is coming ;) (I dont own anthing you reconize!) ENJOYYYYYYYY :) (PS America just suggested that the trio join the group)**_

* * *

Luckily they were right behind us.

"Hi guys!" I said, waving them over to where we were standing.

"Did you need anything?" Asked Ron. I told them everything, though they quite believe we were vampires.

"Prove it." said Ron. I looked at Edward, urging him (without words) to continue,

"Well, we have super strength and we are very fast, we have golden eyes but right now they are black because we need to hunt, we-" he stopped on the look of our human friends faces. "Of course we don't hunt humans!" He quickly added.

They looked a but better but not much. " I'M STARVING!" Katniss cried out, "I haven't had anything to eat for like five hours!"

"Me too..." Ron added.

'Here Here!" Called out Jacob.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine we'll just give you guys a visual demonstration later!" When we parted ways to our separate house tables, Edward, Emmett, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Maxon, America, Katniss, Peeta, and me sat down.

Katniss immediately started to eat as much food as possible... so did Ron.

"We need a group name!" Emmett repeated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well..." He pretended to stroke an imaginary beard, "How about Vicious and Delicious or The Cereal Killers!" He exclaimed.

I was the only one in out little group who wasn't laughing... although I was on the verge of giggles myself.

"Seriously?" I managed to get out.

"Yes! or better yet, 'THE UNTOUCHABLES'"

"That's actually not bad!" Said Katniss.

"Yeah we'll just have to check it with the group after lunch!" Said hermione.

"Well, they all agree!" exclaimed Edward. He had been so quiet almost all the humans forgot he was there. Katniss jumped up and bent down to pick something up. but there was nothing there.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there..." she muttered sitting down.

"Were you reaching for a bow?" asked Edward.

"Yes... its just a reflex reaction." katniss blushed and we all went back to eating... well most of us.

 **Rose POV**

"Where are we going now?!" I exclaimed. We had just gotten back from new New New new new new (well you get the point) York.

"Well, there is a distress signal coming from Scotland soooo lets go check it out!" said the Doctor.

 **Bella POV**

Edward and I were sitting in the Library researching Dragons.

Alice had told us what the first task was and I was very nervous because the task was tomorrow.

"Have you read this one yet?" I said as I placed a book in front of Edward.

"No, but Bella I - " I never got to know what he wanted to tell me because at that moment Alice rushed into the room.

"Your future! It's gone!" And then I heard...

"THE TARDIS." I squealed.

"Excuse me?" Said Edward.

"You know, from that British TV show _Doctor Who_..."

"Nope."

"Whatever! ALLONS-Y!" I exclaimed while running from the room. I had to run at a human pace but I made it outside in at least three minutes flat. By the time I had gotten there I had attracted the attention of the rest of 'The Untouchables'. (Seriously though, what kind of name is that?!)

"Bella what are we doing out here..." Asked Katniss.

"I heard the Tardis!"

"What is-"

"shush!" I tentatively walked over to the box and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called out. Suddenly the Doctors face popped into view.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"Bella Cullen..." He took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you?" He muttered mostly to himself.

"What do you mean? 'What am I'"

"well you are clearly not human!" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm a vampire." I informed him. His mouth formed a silent 'o' shape,

"Rose!" He shouted, "Get the garlic!" I snorted,

"not that kind! I sparkle in the sunlight, I can be seen in mirrors, I don't drink human blood, and I can be around garlic."

"Then what do you eat?" He inquired while looking me up in down with his sonic screwdriver.

"Animal blood."

"Who is outside?" I started to tell him our whole story. From when Edward and I met to right now. I then took him outside to meet the rest of my family and friends,

 _(Flashback)_

" _A werewolf?!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Not again!" moaned Rose. "Don't worry, I'm not really a werewolf… more of a shape-shifter." Chuckled Jacob._

 _(End of Flashback)_

When we were all introduced and sitting comfortably in the Tardis the Doctor said,

"me and Rose are here because we were following a distress signal coming from Hogwarts."

"What are you waiting for?!" I exclaimed, "let's go check it out! ALLONS-Y!"

"Hey! That's my line." The Doctor muttered.

 ** _A/N Ohhhhh yes! DOCTOR WHO! Im soooo excited to write this! it will be epic! BYEEEEEEEE :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:** **this is my favorite chapter of this whole story. I don't know why... I JUST LOVE IT 3 Tell me what you think of it! (Sorry I haven't posted :O I have been writing sooooo... I hope this makes up for my absence!)**

 **Rose POV**

We were wandering around the school when I felt it. It felt like I had been stabbed. I gasped loudly and 12 pairs of eyes focused on me. The doctor was the first to me,

"Rose! Are you okay? Did you see something?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied... Well, maybe it wasn't a lie. Maybe it would pass and everyone would forget about it... Or maybe not.

(A while later)

"I just can't find where this signal is coming from!" The Doctor complained.

"Maybe the machine is broken," suggested America.

"No." He fixed his gaze on her, "my Timey-Wimey machine does not break. Rose, what do you think?"

"I think we should go back to the Tardis." I moaned. The pain had come and gone in the last couple of hours but it kept getting worse. I just wanted to go to the Tardis, take an Aspirin, and lay down. The Doctor walked over and scooped me up. "I can walk," I murmured.

"No you can't." He countered. I finally gave in and let his steps lure me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a searing pain in my chest. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I searched desperately for a bottle of Aspirin but my hands came up empty.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Called a voice from the doorway.

"Why not?"

"Because last night while you were sleeping I ran some tests on you," The Doctor said. I turned to look at him with a horrified expression on my face. "I know, I know but I was worried. Anyway, it turns out that you are turning into a Time Lord. And Aspirin kills time lords."

"Excuse me?"

"Time Lord," he repeated.

Before I could think about that another pain shot through me. "Ow," I muttered as he caught me.

He chuckled, "let's get you to bed."

When we had traveled the short distance from the kitchen to my room and he had laid me down in bed I asked a question that I have never asked before, "will you stay with me?" He looked at me for a long time before replying,

"Of course." He hopped into bed next to me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Around 30 minutes before the first task)

I woke with a start. When I saw that it was 30 minutes before the first task I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Yesterday when we had been searching for the signal we had gossiped, joked, and got to know each other a little bit more. But one thing that kept popping up was the first task. Bella couldn't tell us what it was and Alice wouldn't tell us either because apparently she had a 'headache'. (Who knew vampires had headaches?!) I shook my head and went to wake The Doctor when I noticed that he wasn't even in the bed anymore. Hmmm. I wandered the halls until I walked in the control room where the doctor was punching in

Coordinates.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Rose! I was umm... Taking you to Barcelona! I've always wanted to go to Barcelona!"

I glared at him, "go back."

"Why?! You know I don't do domestic!" He whined.

"I'm not asking you to. We need to find where that signal is coming from! You don't usually give up this early..."

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "let's at least go to the First Task."

"Fine." He muttered.

(Insert line thingy)

The walk to the stadium wasn't very eventful. I was still getting those increasingly annoying pains, Edward was worrying, the doctor was worrying, Harry's friends were worrying... Well, basically everyone

was worried about something or other. When we got to our seats Edward kept fidgeting and looking over to the entrance where a lone white tent was sitting.

"Edward," I said, "it will be fine! Don't you guys have a plan?"

"Yes," he replied sullenly.

While we were talking they had brought the first dragon out. It was for Fleur Delacour. We watched as she got her egg and the next dragon was brought out. This one was for Viktor Krum. When he has completed the challenge the third dragon was brought out... It was Harrys. We watched as he summoned his broom and tried to distract the dragon. There were more then a few close calls. When he finally got his egg the crowd boo'd (Slytherin) and cheered. (everyone else)

Then they brought out Bellas dragon.

 **A/N:** **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I love cliffhangers :P (JK) sorry... :3 Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! I reallllly want to know :3 BYEEEEEEEEEE :) (Thanks to the people that follow me and my story!)**


	12. UPDATE

Hi everyone! So, this story will not be completed because frankly, it's pretty terrible. But, I will be leaving it up for you to read if you wish since it is my origin story and my very first fanfic. I have a wattpad account now (Bella_is_a_tardis) that you can check out for more of my - better - work. I will be posting a Downton Abbey/Doctor Who fic tonight so look out for that :)


End file.
